Ultimate Sin
by Gbaby808
Summary: Roy & Riza Mustang are dead. But their children attempt the ultimate sin. It's rather alternate universeish. Please read my sequal What If!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Taboo

It was a cold and windy day, as four figures stood before the tombstones of two fallen soldiers.

"Here lies Roy and Riza Mustang. Promoted 3 ranks up. For being killed in action." read Ryu, Roy and Riza's oldest son, at age 14. "Mom's a colonel and Dad's a general, right below where Fuhrer used to be." Gavin put his hand on Ryu's shoulder. Rin, age 13, and Riku, age 7, we quietly crying, holding each other, while looking sadly at the gray stones in front of them.

Aneki? Where's Mama and Papa? I wanna see them. They didn't come home for a week. Don't tell me that the people buried them inside that big box. Aneki! Where are they?!" cried Riku. He didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that Mama and Papa weren't here and he didn't like it. (AnekiJapanese for elder sister.)

"I'm sorry Riku. Mom and Dad are… Are gone." said Rin, softly.

"NO! Where did they go?!" screamed Riku.

"Riku. When I was about, 13 years old, Papa's, Auntie Sara's and my parents had to go somewhere. It was hard for me to face the fact that they weren't coming back." said Gavin kindly. "But they will always be there, watching over you."

"From where?" sniffed Riku.

"In here." replied Gavin, pointing to the little boy's heart. Tears began streaming down the boys face, as he jumped into the arms of his loving uncle.

Later that day, Gavin took the children home. He decided that sleeping over for a few days would be a good idea. The children went out to town for what they said were 'groceries'. When they got home, the sun had already begin to set. Gavin was on the couch, sleeping like a rock.

"Good. He's asleep. Rin. Bring the ingredients out to the back yard." said Ryu.

"Nii-san. I don't think this is such a good idea. What if it backfires on us? Remember what Edward and Alphonse told us?" said Rin.

"I don't care." said Ryu evenly. "I'm a great alchemist. I'm sure I can pull it off. And with you helping me, It's a sure-fire transmutation." said Ryu. Rin sighed and went outside. Ryu followed shortly afterwards. Outside, Ryu drew two transmutation circles in the ground with a stick. Rin had two tubs of ingredients. One for each parent. She placed a tub on each circle.

"I hope this works." sighed Rin. They used a knife to cut their fingers. Small drops of blood dripped into the tubs. "Ready?"

"Ready!" At the same time, both of them did a transmutation. Alchemic light lit up the darkness. Inside the house, Gavin woke up. He knew something wasn't right. He checked the children's rooms. Only Riku was in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He ran outside to the backyard. His face twisted with disgust as he witnessed the gate claim it's equivalent exchange for the double sin.

The next day, Rin and Ryu rested at home. The incident from the night before had cost them a trip to the hospital and Ed and Winry's house. Ryu and Rin now had all automail limbs. Ed commented that now either of them could steal his State Alchemist name from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Despair and Conceit

Meanwhile, the Homunculi had two new member of their team.

"So Conceit. How ya felling?" asked Envy.

"Ugh. Like crap." replied Conceit.

"Don't worry. More stones will make you fell all better!" said Gluttony.

"Exactly. Now, Despair. How do you feel?" asked Lust.

"Not too bad, but not that great either." replied Despair.

"Well just eat more stones and you'll be ready for anything." said Lust.

At the house, Ed had come over to talk to Gavin.

"Do you think they created a homunculus?" asked Ed.

"No. I think they created 2." replied Gavin.

"Two?"

"I saw these two things sitting on the transmutation circles. When I looked again, they were gone."

"I'm sure they'll be making an appearance soon. Be aware." With that, Edward stood up and left.

Despair and Conceit were discovering their new found abilities. Conceit had the ability to summon and control fire.

"He looks like Mustang and controls fire like Mustang. Surprise, surprise." said Envy. Lust nodded. Despair had invisibility on her side. She also had martial arts as a weapon. Envy was disappointed at the fact that there might be someone who could actually beat him in a fight. At this point, the two of them were in top shape.

"Hey Despair. Maybe we should go visit our creators." chuckled Conceit.

"That sounds like fun." replied Despair slyly.

"Are you two sure that's such a good idea? You guys are only just getting… settled, if I may. That alchemist could be of some trouble." said Lust.

"Aww, don't worry Lusty. They'll do fine by them selves. Let em have a little fun!" said Envy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Meeting

That night, everyone was up, doing one thing or another. Gavin was doing research on Homunculus. Riku was playing with his toys. Rin was brushing her hair. Ryu was reading a book on famous alchemists. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Everyone looked up. In the doorway, stood two shadowy figures.

"Who are you?" demanded Gavin. "Show your faces!" The two figures walked deeper into the house, where the light was. When they saw their faces, they nearly choked.

"Who are you people?" asked Ryu bitterly.

"You mean, you don't recognize us? Who do we look like? We know _you_ know what happened last night." said Despair.

"Mama? Papa? Is that you?" asked Riku, from behind Rin. Riku walked up to the Homunculi.

"Aw. That's cute. This kid thinks we're his parents." said Conceit, smiling. "I hate cute!" Conceit lunged for the child, when Gavin sent fire blasting towards him. Conceit dodged the blow.

"Very nice. Inferno Alchemist." said Conceit, as he walked over to where Despair was standing.

"Well, if you don't know who we are, I'll tell you. I am Despair. He is Conceit. And we are…."

"Homunculi?" interrupted Ryu.

"Very good." replied Despair. "Now, can you figure out who were. _Before_ we were resurrected as Homunculi."

"Our mom and dad." replied Rin.

"You guys _are_ smart!" said Conceit.

"Get out!" barked Gavin.

"Always barking, like the dog you are. And all dogs have their day." sneered Conceit. He sent flames in all directions. Gavin narrowly dodged the flames. Much to his dismay, the house was now slowly burning.

"Daddy!! What are you doing?!" screamed Riku, as he ran up to the Homunculus and clutched at his waist. Conceit looked down at the child. Suddenly, memories of the children poured into his head. The memories of Roy Mustang. They were memories of birthdays, Christmases, holidays, weekends. And of love and family. He blinked furiously, trying to stop these unwanted memories. When he regained focus, he shoved the crying child aside, as he ran out the door with Despair. Rin picked up Riku, as they too, ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected visit

The next morning, at Central military headquarters, things were slow and particularly gloomy.

"I-I can't believe that they're really gone." sighed Fuery.

"I feel like strangling the bastard who killed them." growled Havoc.

"Me too. They left behind 3 kids. Not to mention a whole bunch of sad people who miss them like hell." added Breda.

"They were two great soldiers. They did so much to keep the state from crumbling like a cookie." said Falman.

"Things are so slow here. I wonder when they're gonna assign a new commanding officer over here." said Edward. "Not to say that anyone could replace either of them." Suddenly the door opened, and in walked two people. Two people who looked very familiar. Too familiar.

"Holy crap! Roy?! Riza?!" yelled Havoc, in surprise.

"You could say that." said Despair slyly.

"B-but I thought you two were dead." stammered Breda.

"They are. These two aren't Roy and Riza. They're monsters. Homunculi." growled Ed.

"Monsters? If we're monsters, then humans are monsters too. We both look the same, have the same senses, feel emotions the same. Why, the only thing that differs is that whole lacking a soul thing. But that isn't too big of a difference, is it?" taunted Conceit.

"Leave! Before I decide to seal your asses!" roared Ed.

"A sour little one, aren't you? We come for a visit, and this is what we get? Hmph. Not very hospitable, are we." scoffed Despair.

"Get out!" shouted Ed, as he transmuted his arm blade and lunged toward the Homunculi. He stabbed Conceit in the stomach. He remained unfazed.

"Ouch. That hurt." teased Conceit. Ed growled.

"Ed! I thought Homunculi don't die that easy!" said Fuery.

"I know. I just always wanted to stab Mustang." replied Ed, evenly. Everyone had sweat drops.

"Hey kid. It was fun rappin' with ya, but I gotta bid farewell." said Conceit, as he went for the door. As Despair followed Conceit, she blew a kiss in Havoc's direction and winked flirtatiously. Havoc blushed deeply. In the hallway, Conceit looked at Despair with a raised eyebrow. "What was _that_ about?"

"Nothing. Can't a girl mess with a guy's mind for fun?" smiled Despair. Conceit smiled as he rolled his eyes. Just for kicks, they kept showing up every couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The final Battle

Months passed by, but the Homunculi Conceit and Despair never showed themselves again.

"Maybe they decided to leave us alone?" suggested Rin.

"That's not like a Homunculus. They must be up to something." replied Ed. Gavin nodded. Everyone was in Edward's new office in Central HQ. He had been chosen to take over command of Central.

"Dammit! I wish I could just get rid of them!" cursed Ryu.

"We understand why you did it, Ryu. We would have done the same thing too. If we knew alchemy…" said Havoc.

"I know you wanted to do anything to bring them back. It hurts terribly to see someone you love pass on." said Al.

"What if they launch a surprise attack on us?" worried Fuery.

"We fight back with everything we've got." replied Breda.

"So if anything like that does happen, you guys want me and Fuery to do a lockdown on the building? Right?" asked Falman.

"Yes. And whatever room you two arrive to last, stay there." instructed Ed.

"Yes sir!" replied Fuery and Falman, saluting.

Later that night, the military HQ was empty, Except for Edward, Alphonse, Gavin, Ryu, Rin, Riku, Havoc and Breda. They were inspecting the halls for anything out of the ordinary. Ed had become very suspicious since Conceit and Despair stopped showing up. And now, he had a bad vibe.

The group wandered into the cafeteria, when suddenly, Ed heard something. He paused and looked around the large room.

"What is it chief?" asked Havoc.

"I thought I heard someone running in here." replied Ed. All he saw were tables and chairs. Suddenly, he felt as if someone had just passed by him. "Who's there?!" shouted Ed.

"I guess it's time to start this party!" Yelled Conceit as he swooped down from the ceiling. "So. Ready for some action, Despair?"

"I think so. I'll take the cute one. The Inferno Alchemist." replied Despair.

"I'll take the chibi."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMPY LITTLE MIDGET THAT CAN BE OVERPOWERED BY AN AMEOBA?!?!?!?!?!?!" exploded Ed.

"Why you, of course!" replied Conceit.

"That's it bastard!!!! You die first!!!" bellowed Ed, as he lunged toward Conceit, transmuting his arm blade as he ran. Suddenly, Lust, Envy and Gluttony decided to join the little party. Gluttony cornered the children, as Lust and Envy took care of Havoc, Breda and Al.

"So. How does it feel to get out of that tin can?" sneered Envy.

"It feels great!" replied Al, as he did a transmutation. A shower of missiles rained down on Envy.

"So, how are you two gonna take care of me? Guns? Knives?" asked Lust. Havoc shot furiously, while Breda threw grenade after grenade at the Homunculus.

"Damn, this is fun!" said Conceit, as he fought Ed.

"You took the words right outta my mouth. I've been waiting so long to beat that smug grin off of this face!" yelled Ed.

"Hey handsome. Ever fight a Homunculus before?" asked Despair.

"No. You're my first." replied Gavin.

"That makes me feel special. And women love it when they get special treatment." Ryu watched as the people he cared about fought. He looked at his brother and sister cowering behind him. He looked at the Homunculus in front of him.

"Men." laughed Lust, as she left Havoc and Breda, brutally injured.

"Guess your not as sharp as you used to be." taunted Envy, leaving a badly injured Alphonse. "Gluttony! Let's go. Let's let Despair and Conceit have their own fun."

"Good luck you two." said Lust as she, Envy and Gluttony left the building.

"Traitors!" roared Conceit. As he said that, he took another stab in the chest. He frowned as he sent an explosive blast of fire towards Ed. Ed barely managed to transmute a barrier.

Gavin was struggling with Despair. She kept disappearing and reappearing. Gavin gritted his teeth

"What's wrong handsome? Mad that I'm playing hard to get?" mocked Despair. She hit him in the solar plexus. Gavin fell down in a heap. He was just barely conscious. ( This is in your abdomen. A bad hit there can cause unconsciousness. Oo)

"Hold still, dammit!" cursed Ed.

"Make me." said Conceit, coldly. He sent an enormous blast of fire towards Ed. Ed couldn't dodge it. The blast hit him and he went flying backwards. He lay there, motionless.

Ryu watched all of this happen, when suddenly, he snapped.

"That's it!!!!!!!" roared Ryu. "I am tired of watching the people I love get hurt because of me!!!!" He did and enormous transmutation. A bright light lit up the entire room. When the light died down, the Homunculi were on the floor, expelling their stones. (Ryu's transmutation circle is an this medallion he wears. It was given to him by Roy. sniff sniff)

Gavin got up and walked over to the Homunculi. He stared down at them with a ruefully. Despair attempted to attack, when Gavin sent a large blast of fire towards them. When the smoke cleared, the Homunculi were lying next to each other, in their last moments of life. Gavin remained in the same spot, unfazed.

"You put up an interesting fight." smiled Despair, mysteriously.

"But not good enough!" yelled Conceit. He immediately sent out a gigantic explosion, killing Gavin. ( The explosion was much like a bomb.) Conceit smiled evilly as he and Despair disintegrated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Goodbyes

"We've been going to a lot of funerals, haven't we?" sighed Rin.

"Sure seems like it." replied Ryu.

"Well, I think we should go home." sighed Grace, Gavin's wife.

"Goodbye, Uncle Gavin. I love you. And tell Mama and Papa. hello and that I love them for me." said Riku. He was beginning to understand the concept of death.

"Goodbye Ma- I mean, Colonel Gavin Mustang. You were a good man." said Ed. He turned around to see Havoc and Breda quietly crying together.

"Why must the good die young?" sobbed Havoc. Everyone chuckled softly. Al put his hands on the men's shoulders.

"It's okay guys. It's the natural flow of life." said Al, trying to get them to calm down. The group walked out of the cemetery quietly.

THE END


	7. Alternate Ending AN

Comedic Bonus Add-on Ending Thingy

Suddenly, Ryu woke up, screaming. His parents and his brother and sister ran into his room.

"What wrong, honey?" asked Riza, with a worried tone in her voice.

"It was all a dream…" whispered Ryu.

"A dream? Well that musta been one hell of a dream for you to scream like that." said Rin.

"What happened in your dream, Nii-san?" asked Riku sleepily.

"You were in it. And Rin and Mom and Dad and Uncle Gavin and Uncle Jean and Uncle Heymans and Ed and Al and the Homunculus! Mom and Dad died, and me and Rin tried to bring them back and they turned into Homunculus and There was this HUGE battle! And Mom was hitting on Uncle Gavin. And Dad killed him! He blew him up!" Everyone was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Weird." said Riku, as he and Rin went back to their rooms.

"Um… Okay Ryu. Sleep tight and see you at breakfast." said Riza, as she walked back to her and Roy's room.

"No more Red Bull for you before bed, son." said Roy, as he turned around to leave.

"But Dad! It was so real. I could just feel the alchemic energy." Roy had turned back around to look at his son, and was now leaning on the doorway.

"Dreams can be like that, kiddo."

"I hope nothing like that ever happens. It would suck to loose you and Mom."

"Yeah. But if something does happen to us, no matter how tempting it may be, never try a human transmutation. It's-"

"It's an ultimate sin." said Ryu interrupting Roy.

"That too. But I was gonna say that it's probably hell when it comes around to the part where you have to pay the gate." Ryu laughed.

"If it'll help, you can tell me about your dream."

"Okay." So he did. Roy sat next to his son as he told the story. When he finished, Roy was surprised.

"That was a very…vivid dream. Conceit and Despair… Sounds like you should be a fiction writer."

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"By the way, I did have 7 cans of Red Bull before I went to bed."

"I knew that was the culprit! Cut down on that stuff!"

"Okay Dad. Good night."

"Night son." Roy went back to bed.

"What was that all about?" asked Riza.

"The Red Bull. Defiantly the Red Bull." replied Roy.

"He does drink that stuff a lot."

"That's an under statement." Riza laughed.

"I guess you're right. Good night Dear."

"Good night." There was a brief silence.

"I wonder what it's like to be a Homunculus…" wondered Roy aloud.

"Go to sleep, hon."

"Yes Ma'am. But it's eating away at me."

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Okay."

"Great. Now you have me thinking about it too." sighed Riza, almost laughing in fact. "So what happened in his dream?" Roy told her exactly what Ryu told him. At the end, Riza was just as surprised as her husband was. "Despair and Conceit?" You and I were Homunculi?" Roy nodded. "Wow…." The couple talked about it all night.

END

Authors notes: Kind of a serious story. Very different from my usually comedic fanfics. That's why I added the bonus alternate ending. Just to bring some comedic relief to those who need or want it. Name time! Ryu is the Japanese word for dragon, Rin means cold, and Riku means land. I chose the names for two reasons. One is because they start with r, like Roy and Riza, and two because they just sound good. The meaning of the words have nothing to do with the character. I just gave the meaning for people who might be curious. This story was inspired from a picture I drew of Roy and Riza as Homunculus. I named Roy Conceit for his own natural conceit we've seen in the anime. He also kinda embodies Ryu's and Rin's conceit from the fact that they could do a human transmutation, even though many others had attempted it before them. Riza's Homunculus name was not my idea. I remember reading a fanfic about how Roy attempted a human transmutation on Riza. He instead made a Homunculus named Despair. I really recommend you read it. It was well written in my opinion. Go to anime/manga and click on Fullmetal alchemist. In the purple bars that say char 1 and char 2, put Roy M. and Riza H. in the bar that says genre, choose tragedy. Click go and you should find a fanfic called Sin, by Yellow Mask. Choose it and enjoy. It was really good. I got sad reading it though… Thanks for reading! Fullmetal Alchemist belongs To Hiromu Arakawa. Despair belongs to Yellow Mask. Conceit, Gavin, and Grace all belong to me. Bye!


End file.
